gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Player Tools
__NOEDITSECTION__ ]The GoTA Player Tools website was created by Itenion. The cost for running the website comes out of his own pocket, so if you find it useful, please consider donating or clicking sponsored links to help keeping this great resource going. There are many tools available on the page, so there should be something for everyone. Game Timers The first page has different timers to help with the gameplay. 'AvA phase timer' :Displaying the Phase name, time until that phase starts (red timer) or time until that phase ends (green timer). Also a direct link to AvA page on this wiki. 'Tales of Ice and Fire timer' :Displaying the Tale name, time until that Tale starts (red timer) or time until that Tale ends (green timer). Also a direct link to current Tale page on this wiki. 'King's Gifts timer' :Displaying the current King's Gift and time until that offer ends (green timer). Also a direct link to that particular item page on this wiki. 'Tactics timer' :This is a timer that displays how much time you have left on your recently activated Tactics. Since all tactics have 3 days duration, that is the default timer value, but you can specify your own time. To use this timer properly, you need to manually start it as soon as you activate the Tactics. 'Custom timer' :Much like Tactics timer, this one has to be started manually as well. This timer has no specific function, you can use it for whatever needs you may have; for example after sending your PtP Barter train. You need to specify the time yourself (in minutes); default value is 60 minutes (1 hour). 'Day & Night Timer' This timer will show you wether it is currently Day or Night ingame. This is only relevant to Adventures, since a lot of them can only be undertaken at specific time. Knowing the exact time when Day turns into Night or vice versa will give you an idea if you have enough time to send your SS on a random Adventure and still have them come back before the Day and Night change, or how long you have to wait for the desired Adventure to become available. NOTE: :Timers rely on the time set in your computer, so there may be some minor difference compared to actual game time, depending on your computer's time accuracy (usually less than a minute). Tactics and Custom timers are not affected by this. 'Luck Calculator' This is a simple calculator to help you determine your chance of success when crafting Luck-based items. It has all currently available crafts that rely on Luck (or mercy) for the chance of success, with an option to use any available Gem in the game. It also has an "improved" Luck progress bar, which displays how much bonus you get from basic craft chance and accumulated luck (blue color) and how much you get for using the gems (green color), with an overall % chance displayed above it. 'Dragon Training Recipes' This page will show you all Dragon recipes, broken down to the most basic resources. Instead of checking 10 different buildings in game, to find out what is the next thing you need to craft, this page displays all required resources, with the ability to expand / collapse each stage of the craft. That way you can display exactly what you still need to craft and hide those parts, which you have already finished. 'CP & GP Calculator' Simple calculator to determine how many Command Points and Garrison Points you can have at a certain level, or what level you need to hit the specific amount of CP & GP. With or without the 8 fealty talent points. 'Character Builder' This page will let you virtually build up your character, which will help you optimize your equipment and plan your future character development in the game. You can equip any piece of equipment, add seals, check or uncheck talents and building upgrades. After you're done with building your character, you can bookmark or share your build with others. 'Alliance vs Alliance Camps' Here you can check Stats and Upgrade requirements for AvA camps with Battle / Trade / Intrigue specific bonuses, foro all levels 1-20. Some information on this page may change in the future, as more AvA ballancing takes place. 'Friend Invite Links' This is a list of other players playing GoTA, that decided to share their Friend invite links. Clicking on those links, you will send friend request to players of your choice. You can also post your own link for others to click on and request to be friends with you. You can do so by filling in the information at the bottom of the page. Since different gaming platforms require different links, it's important to choose the platform you play on. Links are added automatically, so yours will be added as soon as you click on "Add my Link" button. Category:Game Mechanics